The League of Avengers
by mizzsmilez529
Summary: The Avengers meet the Justice league to team up and take on some of their toughest opponents ever. In this story we meet some heroes that are not teamed with the Avengers or Justice League but they step in to work with them and some villains turned heroes all come together to save the world. This story will include some of our favorite Marvel and DC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Intro_**

**_The Avengers of Justice_**

All of a sudden the international warning lights goes off declaring a state of emergency. Tony rushes over to answer the call and it happens to be J'onn the Martian Manhunter "calling for all heroes. It's an unknown space carrier with a creature onboard with grave power, that consumes planets." Tony then asks J'onn to patch in a link showing the ship. Tony blurts out "it's Galactus!" J'onn ask "so you know of this creature." Tony says "yes I do, we have battled him many times. He is a very dangerous and powerful opponent. "

Tony asks J'onn for his location and J'onn replies "I am in a watchtower hovering above the Earth." So J'onn ask Tony "do you need a way here?" Tony's response is "no I have my way. However can you get my team there." J'onn says "team?" "Yes we are the Avengers Earth's mightiest heroes." Tony then disconnects the call and looks to the team and says "ok Avengers assemble. Your ride is on its way and you will be debriefed once you arrive at the destination. I have to make a few stops along the way to grab some people.


	2. The Meet

_Thank you to everyone that has been following this story and for the ones that read my other story. _

_I hope that this meets everyone expectations and please let me know what you think._

_I won't give anything away but I plan to have plenty of everyone's favorite heroes and villains._

_I will also start in Tony's point of view and from there it will be different POV and I will let you know who's POV at that time. In case some of __you forgot the team is getting beamed up but Tony wanted to make a pit stop before he arrived to the Watchtower._

_Also I picture the Avengers from the film as the __characters. The Flash and Arrow cast members is the same as the tv series, as well as the cast from Man of Steel, and Batman. For John Stewart I think Michael Jai White is perfect. For Wonder women my opinion I picture Zoe Saldana because let's be honest she totally kicks ass right. Don't get me wrong I love Gal Gadot she kicks ass to especially in the Fast movies._

_I don't always have the extra time that I would like to have so if you notice any spelling or grammar errors please ignore them._

_Read, Review, and Enjoy. Also if you haven't checked out the Avengers:Age of Ultron trailer I would most def go check it out. It looks like it will be awesome (in my Stiles voice.)_

_I don't own Marvel or DC comics._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>The Meet<em>**_

_The Baxter Building_

I walked in to the Baxter Building and caught the elevator to the top floor. Once I stepped out Reed was already waiting for me since I called and told him I was on my way.

"Reed how you been buddy?"

"I'm doing good Tony. You want to tell me why you called me and had to come here. Is there a reason why we couldn't talk about this on the phone?"

"No, I'm afraid this is hero business if you want to see it that way. We need the Fantastic Four."

By this time Reed's wife Sue was walking towards us along with her brother Johnny and their other partner Ben. Johnny picked up on the last part and had a huge grin on his face.

"So the great Iron Man is coming to us for help. I don't believe it."

"Johnny keep your pants on will you? The only reason why I'm coming to you guys for help is because there is a threat against Earth and I know y'all have faced this once before."

Reed, Sue and Ben looked a little concerned at this information.

"Tony why don't you come on in and we can all sit down and talk. My husband has seemed to forgotten his hospitality."

"Thanks Sue and I'm fine it really won't take but a second. You see the threat is Galactus and it seems that he has a new herald."

Ben looked pissed "you have got to be kidding me. Are you sure."

"Yes I just got a call a from a guy named J'onn otherwise known as Martian Manhunter and he sent me this feed." I took out my phone and showed them the feed and for once Johnny was quiet. "So now you see why I came here. I received the coordinates to a place that he calls the Watchtower that is located in space overlooking Earth. He beamed the Avengers there already and I'm sure I can get him to beam you guys up there as well.

Johnny then perked up "Well I can fly with you."

"Um no I prefer you didn't."

"Oh come on Tony you know you want my company."

"Fine you can come with me just don't talk or better yet don't breathe to hard."

"Ok I think I can do that. So I guess we will see you guys there in a few minutes." Sue looked a little worried.

"Just be careful Johnny and Tony look out for him or I will squeeze you into oblivion if something happens to him before we arrive got it?"

"Whatever just get ready to be beamed into space. See you guys in a few."

We decided to leave off the balcony and I fixed my mark 7 bracelets and I jumped and it was hilarious watching Johnny's face as he jumped after me until he realized I my suit was coming and fixing itself around me and once it was on completely Jarvis directed me where to go since he already had the coordinates locked in.

Once we arrived I'm not sure what I was expecting maybe a spaceship that you see on tv or something but not a huge glass cone-shaped tower that was just floating and when I say big it is big.

"That's not something you see everyday. So Tony, how do we get in?"

Before I could answer we were transported in by a bright light and once we were inside and even I can admit that the view of space was nice. I saw my team looking around and talking to some of the other people that was there. I have no idea who any of these guys are and I thought Thor was the only guy I know that wears a cape.

A guy that reminds you of a smaller version of the Hulk but looks like an actual alien wearing a blue cape with straps of red going across his chest like an X with blue boots and blue underwear approached me with his hand held out for a handshake "Hi my name is J'onn. I'm the one that contacted you."

"Tony Stark or Iron Man whichever you want to call me is fine. Not to be rude or anything but do you always walk around in your underwear?"

I heard my teammates giggle and some of the other people that I didn't know. The guy that was wearing a black cape just sighed but he had a smirk on his face.

"At the moment we have more important things to concern ourselves with but I don't concern myself with shirts or pants because I think the most important things are covered which is the important part."

"I guess I can see your logic. Before we discuss anything do you mind beaming up some people that have dealt with this threat before and they can be very helpful and answer any questions you have." I told him where he could find them and the next thing I knew the rest of the Fantastic Four was standing Johnny and I was just standing. I heard a few gasp from the guys that I have yet to meet which I knew was because of Ben's appearance which he used to get often but not as much since a lot of people know him.

J'onn introduced himself to Ben, Sue, and Reed. I decided to walk over to the guy that was decked out in all black with a black bat on his chest and a black cowl and cape.

"So I'm Tony and you are?"

"I'm Batman." The way he said it was like I should already know who he is.

"So is Batman your real name or do you have another name and if you are trying to keep it a secret I just want to let you know that I love secrets and will be able to find out your identity within 20 minutes. So where are you from?" He was quiet and didn't want to respond.

"Jarvis find me everything that you can on Batman will you?" The guy looked a little shocked and surprised. "Hey I tried to warn you. I'm really good at figuring out puzzles and secrets. You could say that it's my thing and I'm pretty smart."

The guy that was wearing a red cape with a S across his chest he had on red boots (I was starting to wonder what is up with these guys wearing capes with matching boots is this some sort of trend or new style) walked over to me and held out his hand as I took it "Clark Kent otherwise know as Superman."

"It's nice to meet you Clark. So what all can you do?" When I asked that he got this cocky grin on his face and smiled.

"Well since you asked I can see that you have an arc reactor in your chest not just on your suit and before you ask yes I can see through your suit. I'm super strong, fast, and I can fly plus many more. I don't want to bore you with all of the other boring details."

"Well good eye and I see we are going to get along just fine. Maybe. Hopefully."

I walked over to one of the two women that was there in the room. I may be a married man but I must admit this woman was super sexy and had some beautiful eyes and she was wearing a 60's like swimsuit that matched Captain America's old suit pretty much. The top of it was red and gold and the bottom was blue with white stars.

"So what is your name?"

"I'm Diana princess of the Amazons otherwise known as Wonder Woman. Before you ask I am super fast, super strong, and like Clark I can also fly."

"Wow, yep I think I'm in love. How about I divorce my wife and you and I run off together?" She smiled and walked off.

The guy that had on a green and black suit walked over and held out his hand "John Stewart also known as Green Lantern and I can pretty much make any shape with my ring and I am skill in combat and I can also fly." He then held out his other hand and showed me his ring which was green and had the same shape in the center which was on his chest.

"So can all of you fly and I mean this is awesome." I looked over to my team "you guys are totally slacking I mean only two of us can fly me and Thor."

The guy that was wearing an all red suit with yellow boots and he had on a mask with the ears shaped like lightning bolts and with a lightening bolt on the center zipped over to me and shook my hand. "I'm Berry Allen but others call me the Flash and as you can see I'm super fast and I heal quickly and I can also travel to other dimensions."

"How about one day you take me to another dimension I would love to see what I would look like fat or broke or maybe fat and broke."

The other woman who was in the room walked over to me and she had wings like an angel and she had on a yellow and green sports bra or at least it looked like one and green pants with red underwear on the outside of her suit and a yellow and black mask. "I'm Shayera Hol but you can call me Hawkgirl and I'm super strong and I can fly."

"Did anyone ever tell you that your underwear are supposed to go on the inside of your suit. I mean a team of people that can fly and one doesn't wear any pants and one wears her underwear on the outside of her outfit and others that like to match their shoes to their capes. So you in the green with the arrows what's your name or do they call you the green hood."

The guy smiled and walked over to me "my name is Oliver Queen better known as the Green Arrow and I'm a skilled marksman and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I'm sorry but I don't fly."

"Well hey you can't have everything and I wonder who would be better at hitting targets with their arrows you or my buddy Clint over there. Maybe one day we can put it to a test I would love to see that. Well yes anyway since you all have met most of the team let me introduce you to the Fantastic Four and the ones that will be able to help us fight Galactus."

"Beside me is Johnny Storm better known as the Human Torch and he can fly and set things on fire. The lovely woman of this group is Johnny's sister Sue Richards also known as the Invisible Women who like her name of course can become invisible and she can project energy around other people and make them invisible and she can generate force fields as well. Her husband is Reed Richards known as Mr. Fantastic and he can pretty much expand, stretch and reshape any part of his body and he is a scientific genius. The guy beside him is Ben Grimm better known as the Thing and he can do a lot its amazing. Let's see he can lift 85 tons, he can withstand extreme temperatures and he doesn't need a suit to survive in the deepest depths of oceans or space. I will let Reed take over from here and he can explain everything to you better."

"So here is what you need to know…."

* * *

><p><em>So tell me what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you can see Tony will be a handful like he always is.<em>

_I know that Oliver is not part of the original 7 for the Justice League but I love him and hey it's my story right? So just go with the flow._

_I will try to update as often as I can but I am a mom of 4 so please be patient I promise to try and to make the wait well worth it._

_I hope you like the teaser of a possible contest between Oliver and Clint. Who do you think will win. How about you guys vote on it and the most votes win._

_Please don't forget to review and if there is a villain or hero that you would love to see in future chapters be sure to let me know. Galactus will not be the only villain but I don't want to give to much away by throwing out some names but I will say everyones favorite villain will make an __appearance. I will tell you that the Joker will be in here I just don't know when and thats the only freebie you will get. I guess you are just going to have to keep reading for more._

_Thanks for reading. _

_Until next time…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey you guys I know its been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry. I am also putting this story on hold for a while and will be writing my Black Widow and Hawkeye story. I am not done with this story but I realize that not a lot of you guys are really interested in this story as much as you are with Stella. I am still getting a lot of followers for that story so why not give you more humor and romance right. With Natasha and Clint I will start at the beginning of Stella from when the team meets Bella. It will feature all the characters from Stella and more. Thank you to the ones that like this story and I hope you will keep reading and following. Until next time._


End file.
